thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Aug10 Updates
August 31st, 2010 *The Nostalgia Critic: Rocky IV *Masterpiece Fanfic Theatre: Vampire Stalker Part II *The Game Heroes: Donkey Kong Country VHS *Comic Book Issues: Top 11 Comic Book mis-fires *Dena: Let's Play Silent Hill, Shattered Memories - Part 2 *Guru Larry's Retro Corner: WWF WrestleFest August 30th, 2010 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Action Comics #593 *Benzaie: Street Fighter X Tekken Event Highlights (Gamescom) *Paw: Let's Play Alice in Wonderland 10 *Brad Jones: Brad Tries Durian Toffee *Spine Breakers Episode 13: Adventure Ho! *EPU Gaming Vids: Mortal Kombat Observations 2 August 29th, 2010 *The AngryJoeShow: Lara Croft Review (Lisa) *Benzaie: The Witcher 2 interview @Gamescom *This Week In Games Episode 6: Buyer Bitchslap *The Game Heroes: Interview with Inverse Phase and his chip tunes *Obscurus Lupa: Beer Bad *Anifile: High School of the Dead August 28th, 2010 *Transmission Awesome Episode 55: Mike Dodd *Film Brain: Special: Q&A Session (August 14th, 2010) *Sage Reviews: Mafia II *HopeWithinChaos: Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 *Video Games Awesome: Scott Pilgrim vs. The World: The Game *Familiar Faces Episode #34: Lindsey Naegle August 27th, 2010 *Until We Win: Dune II *The Distressed Watcher: 5 Reasons Why Scott Pilgrim Flopped *Masako Muses: Soda *Still Playing: Jerry Lawler vs Jason Voorhees August 26th, 2010 *Specials: That Guy Riffs: Boys Beware! *The Game Heroes: 8-bit Thank you *Bad Movie Beatdown: Epic Movie *The Cinema Snob: Caligula (Part 2) *JewWario: GOT ITEM! - A thanks to fans *Todd's Pop Song Reviews Ep 10: "Hey Soul Sister" August 25th, 2010 *The AngryJoeShow: Scott Pilgrim vs. The World Review *Phelous (shows): Fatal Pulse *Sour Note: Episode 5 - Ke$ha + Men Without Hats *Shameful Sequels: Ghoulies 4 August 24th, 2010 *The Nostalgia Critic: Mr. Nanny *Animé News Editorial: Satoshi Kon Forever *The Game Heroes: QuakeCon and Cool Hats and Sexyness *Guru Larry's Retro Corner: Mad Dog McCree *Dena: Silent Hill, Shattered Memories - Part 1 August 23rd, 2010 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Action Comics #592 *Benzaie: a Frog @Gamescom 2010 *Brad Jones: Brad and Jerrid Enter a Funhouse *Spine Breakers: Spine Breakers Live! The Murder of Rodger Ackroyd *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Sci Fi Original Movie Double Feature: Alien Apocalypse *PawDugan: Let's Play Alice in Wonderland 09 August 22nd, 2010 *Artist's Alley #1 *Linkara: History of Power Rangers: Time Force *The AngryJoeShow: The Expendables Review *Benzaie: Gamescom Feedbacks *This Week In Games Episode 5: PlayStation Piracy August 21st, 2010 *The Spoony Experiment: Ultima 4 - Quest of the Avatar *Sage Reviews: Kane & Lynch 2: Dog Days *Benzaie: Gamescom Gameplay Blowout *Y Ruler of Time: "Anime" by...Soulja Boy!? *Video Games Awesome: Deadliest Warrior August 20th, 2010 *The Nostalgia Chick: Playing God *Bad Movie Beatdown: Bride Wars *The Cinema Snob: Caligula (Part I) *JewWario: Mario Monologues - Super Mario Bros. *JesuOtaku Reviews: Digimon Adventure *The Game Heroes: Top 5: RTS games *Until We Win: Drakken Part 2 *Masako Muses: Sega *MikeJ: Mike Eats...Dog Poo August 18th, 2010 *Animé News Editorial Ep 39: Digital Manga Applications *Phelous (shows): Pulse 2010 *Sour Note Episode 4 *Benzaie: German Mtn Dew in 5 seconds *The Game Heroes: 8-Bit mickey interviews Yvonna, leader of the quakecon girls August 17th, 2010 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Flintstones Movie *Guru Larry's Retro Corner: Duck Tales *The AngryJoeShow: Mafia II *Familiar Faces Episode 31: Dr. Insano *Still Gaming: Ninja Golf August 16th, 2010 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Star Trek: Voyager Elite Force *Eric Power: Zelda on Paper 2 *Shameful Sequels: Critters 4 *Obscurus Lupa: A Day in the Life of Tommy Wiseau *PawDugan: Let's Play Alice in Wonderland Part 8 August 15th, 2010 *Bum Reviews: The Expendables *GYMDK: Episodes 1-7 Commentary *The AngryJoeShow: Monday Night Combat *5 Second Movies: Apaches (Guru Larry) *The Game Heroes: QuakeCon 2010 *This Week In Games Episode 04: Madden Madness August 14th, 2010 *JesuOtaku Reviews: 15 Nerdy References in SP vs TW *Video Games Awesome: Wii Music *Game Den: Film Den Jaws Part 2 *Linkara: Power Morphicon 2010 *Brad Jones: Brad and Jerrid Are Not Cool *The Bruno Mattei Show Ep 14: Seven Magnificent Gladiators August 13th, 2010 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Worst Hit Songs of 1987 *Until We Win: Drakkhen Part 1 *Words of Wisdom Ep 04: The Fairer Sex and Gaming *Masako Muses Ep 07: Tech Dependence *The Distressed Watcher: Top 8 Nitpicks: Beauty & The Beast August 12th, 2010 *Specials: Flashback Episode 5 *Bad Movie Beatdown: Parting Shots *The Cinema Snob: The Expendables (1988) *Transylvania Television Season 01 Ep 12 *JewWario: Yanki J Plays - Kenka Bancho *The Game Heroes: Star Wars Old Republic Trailer August 11th, 2010 *Phelous (shows): Pulse 3 *The AngryJoeShow: Fallout: New Vegas *Sour Note Episode 3 *Nerd To The Third Power Episode 25: Blockbusters and Bombs! August 10th, 2010 *The Nostalgia Critic: Animaniacs Tribute *Guru Larry's Retro Corner: Shenmue and Shenmue II *Snapshots: Neo Turf Masters *The Game Heroes: Top 5: Video Game Magazines *Comic Book Issues: Uncanny X-Men: The Heroic Age #1 *Obscurus Lupa: Allison and Jeremiah: Demon Slayer August 9th, 2010 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Amazing Spider-Man: Skating on Thin Ice #1 *Brad Jones: Brad Tries Urge *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Married With Fishsticks *Familiar Faces: Face Off #2: Results *PawDugan: Let's Play Alice in Wonderland 07 *Eric Power: Mystery Drink August 8th, 2010 *The AngryJoeShow: The Other Guys *New Lyrics Ep 06: Digimon Theme Songs *Benzaie: Benzaie's Game Collection *The Game Heroes: WWF Arcade Wrestling Spoony Commentary! Part Two *This Week In Games Episode 03: Number Crunching August 7th, 2010 *The Spoony Experiment: Deadliest Warrior Game Review *JewWario: Dragon Quest IX: New Map Get *HopeWithinChaos: Thank You to the Fans *Game Den: Film Den: Jaws Part 1 *Video Games Awesome: Let's Play Ballerina! August 6th, 2010 *Sage Reviews: BlazBlue: Continuum Shift *The AngryJoeShow: LOTR: War in The North RPG Details *Until We Win: Castlevania Dracula X *Masako Muses Ep 06: ...Nostalgia *MarzGurl's Sketches: MarzGurl Remembers Japan (Side B) *The Distressed Watcher: TOP TEN VIDEO GAME BOSSES 2 August 5th, 2010 *Video Game Confessions: Episode 12: Solid Snake Follow Up *Bad Movie Beatdown: Paul Blart: Mall Cop *The Cinema Snob: Super Hornio Brothers *Transylvania Television Episode 11 *The Game Heroes: Sydney Shark August 4th, 2010 *Guru Reviews: Films Yanks Can't Wank: Apaches *Benzaie: History of Nintendo: Contest *Phelous (shows): Pulse 2 *Sour Note Episode 2 *Animé News Editorial 38 *Nerd To The Third Power Ep 24: Contests and Recruitment August 3rd, 2010 *The Nostalgia Critic: Zeus and Roxanne *The Game Heroes: Mickey takes on Starcraft 2 *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Shark Attack 3 *Eric Power: Resident Evil Paper *Familiar Faces: Killer Klowns vs Killer Tomatoes August 2nd, 2010 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Others #1 and Brute Force #1 *Press Start Ep 34: God of Chores, Part 2 *PawDugan: Let's Play Alice in Wonderland: 06 *JesuOtaku Reviews: Intro to Digimon Month August 1st, 2010 *Video Game Confessions: Solid Snake *The Spoony Experiment: Mazes and Monsters *The AngryJoeShow: Starcraft II: Wings of Liberty *MarzGurl's Sketches: MarzGurl Remembers Japan *GameFap: Can't Escape the Heroine *This Week In Games Episode 2: Money Maker For more, see Timeline. Category:Content Category:Updates